Hide Away
by krysCMM
Summary: Tristan has family issues and he and rory go to new york
1. Lounge

PRELUDE:  
  
Loving him is all I could imagine right now. I know that I used to hate him. I know that we used to be enemies. But now I can't imagine being without him. I love Tristan DuGrey.  
  
END PRELUDE.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Key things to know about my writing in this peice. When a new person speaks i will put a mark. example: (Tristan). This isnt like anything i've written so far, and it's going to be a long term project, so check back. It might be a while in between chapters, because I plan on focusing and drafting it so it's the best it could be.  
  
ON to the story:  
  
The city was beautiful at night. This was her first time in New York. She never actually left Connecticut. She sighed and wrapped her sweater closer to her body and breathed in the cool air. She didnt exactly know why she was here, or how she got there. It all happened all too quick. One minute she was in Stars Hallow, and the next, New York City. But it felt right.  
  
Footsteps behind her woke her up from her trance. She slowly turned, facing the hotel room from the balcony she stood on. There he was. Clad in tan khaki pants and an over-sized sweatshirt. His hair more muffled than usual, his eyes hardly open from the sleep he just emerged from. He stood, hands in his pocket, just looking at her.  
  
She gazed back at him, awaiting his next move. He slowly walked to her, one step at a time. He stopped about two feet in front and looked down at her intense blue eyes. He could get lost in those ocean blue ovals.  
  
Rory How'd you sleep?  
  
She asked in a soft, husky voice.  
  
Tristan He nodded."Very well." He leaned against the doorframe that was conveiniently to his right and continued to look at her. "Why'd you come with me?"He asked, finally.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the bench next to the rail and looked down at her feet before meeting his eyes again.  
  
Rory "Did you not want me to come?" She asked reversing the question he asked.  
  
He groaned. Why was she doing this to him. She knew what he meant.  
  
Tristan "Rory, you know what I mean. Why'd you come with me?" He asked again.  
  
Rory "Because I love you and I wanna make sure you're alright." she surrendered and looked back down at the floor of the nice balcony. "Are you alright?"  
  
Her eyes were on his again. Blue on blue. He sighed.  
  
Tristan "As well as expected. But being here, with you, helps a lot." She smiled at him. "How is it that even after a big fight between us, you can be so loving?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
Rory "Because I love you and I'm going to be there when you need me. And you need me now. I want you to be okay. I want us to be okay...." She trailed off. Thehy had gotten in an arguement only a few days before. It really didn't have a reason. They just disagreed and brought old topics up and an argument rendered. He nodded and sat silently next to her. "Come on. Let's go inside. It's getting cold." She said getting up and walking into the open doors and into their hotel room. He followed, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Tristan "Wanna order something to eat? I dont feel like going out for anything." He sat at the table and flipped through the things that the hotel offered.  
  
Rory "Sure. I dont feel like going out either. Besides, it's kinda late." She also looked through a booklet. "Wow, they have everything in here."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Of course they do. Rory, this is a five star hotel."  
  
She flushed slightly. "Forgot, DuGrey's don't settle for anything less."  
  
Tristan "Find anything you want?" he asked.  
  
Rory "Three cups of coffee, and this lasagne thingie." She said pointing to a picture. He nodded and jotted it down on a pad near by. He also jotted down his order of hot chocolate and some kind of French Duck. He phoned the order in and looked over to her, sitting across from him.  
  
Tristan "Thanks for coming."  
  
She smiled. "Anytime." He got up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going into the bathroom.  
  
Tristan"I'm going to take a quick shower." he grabbed a towel, his joe- boxers and closed the door behind him, leaving a crack open for her imagination to soar. 'I am so damn lucky to have her.' He whispered to himself when he was alone behind the closed door of the shower.  
  
She got up from her seat and collapsed onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room and sighed. "He's so damn hot!" She muffled her scream with the pillow and sighed. "But he's having such a hard time in his life right now. Think about him." She scolded herself.  
  
Tristan's mother left him and his father. She was the parent that cared for him, unlike Mr. DuGrey. Tristan could tell his mother anything. But she couldn't take it anymore and moved to Chicago. Away from her old life and Mr. DuGrey. Tristan broke down back in Hartford. He showed up at Rory's house at 2 A.M. begging for her to go to New York with him. If only for a few days to get away. Lorelei saw the hurt and need in Tristan's eyes. She said that she could go for one week, but then they'd have to return to Connecticut.  
  
She looked towards the bathroom door where steam from his hot shower escaped through the crack he left open. Why did he have to leave it open? Temptation his her but she scolded herself. Just when it was going to get the best of her again, room service knocked. She got up and opened the door. The doorman pushed in a cart full of their foods and she gave him some money for his services before closing the door and gazing at the food set out infront of her. Her head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door squeek open and tristan stepped out wearing his joe-boxers.  
  
She gasped at the sight and he looked over at her, grinning. She blushed and looked away, back to the food. "So food's here." He smiled and walked over to his suitcase pulling out a wife beater and sweats.  
  
"Ugh...yeah. It just came. You're just in time." He pulled the clothes on and sat down across from her at the table where she set out their food and drinks. "this looks great." She smiled and dug into her lasagne.  
  
"Yes, it does. And it should for the money it costs." Rory looked up at him. He only smiled and continued eating. "So it's only six. What are we doing after dinner?" he asked looking out at the city through the window before looking back at her.  
  
"Whatever is fine. Even just staying in." She grabbed her second cup of coffee and put her empty first one back on the cart.  
  
He chuckled. "I know we said we didnt wanna go out, but do you think we can go to this lounge. It's also a kareoke bar, but its really confertable and after you buy one cup of coffee, refills are free. We can take advant...."  
  
He was caught off by her almost chocking on her coffee and squealing. "Lets go!" She was about to get up.  
  
"Rory, finish eating! Its open all night."She reluctanly sat back down and finished up. They dressed in casual jeans and sweatshirts and went out.  
  
They were walking down the sidewalk, headed towards the lounge, in silence. The silence wasn't so confortable for Rory. She needed him to say something, anything, to make the awkward silence pass. She turned her head to look at him. He was looking straight ahead walking in small strides.  
  
Rory "Tris, are you really okay?" He stopped and looked in the eyes.  
  
Tristan "You know I dont like being vulnerable. I dont like being the weak one. But with you I'm not so afraid to show that part of me. You know me. Sensitive, caring, cocky, conceited, you know all of me, Rory. I was suffocating back at home. My father on my case about everything, blaming me for mom leaving us. I couldnt' take it. I broke down. I knew that if I could just get away with you, I'd be okay. It wouldnt hurt as much. You have that power over me Rory, and i love you for that, along with everything else about you that I love too. You're the only one who really actually knows me. Being here, in New York with you, I'm okay. Really, Rory."  
  
She smiled a small smile and hugged him like a little child. He kissed the top of her forehead and embraced her tightly, smelling her sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I love you so much Tristan. I just want you to be okay." She tightened her hold. "I'm sorry about the fight."  
  
He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Believe me, that's all forgotten." He smiled and kissed her lips with his smooth ones and held her to him. He broke away reluctantly. "Wanna go to the lounge now?" She nodded with a smile. They walked to the lounge in a comfortable silence hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting there listening to a girl with a marvelous voice sing one of Michelle Branch's songs, "All You Wanted", and being in the arms of the guy she loved, Rory was happy. She snuggled deeper into Tristan's chest as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. Rory started singing along with the words.  
  
I wanted to be like you,  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So i tried to be like you  
  
and i got swept away,  
  
I didnt know that it was so cold  
  
and you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
so i took your hand and we figured out  
  
that when the tide comes  
  
i'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
so lonely inside  
  
so busy out there  
  
and all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Tristan kissed Rory's head as she sang the words aloud. He knew she was singing them to him. He could save her.  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
so hurry and hold me  
  
your hand is all i have to keep me  
  
hanging on  
  
please can you tell me  
  
so i can finally see  
  
where you go when youre gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
i can take you away from here  
  
so lonely inside  
  
so busy out there  
  
and all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
if you need me you know i'll be there  
  
oh yeah,  
  
if you want to  
  
i can save you  
  
i can take you away from here  
  
so lonely inside  
  
so busy out there  
  
and all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
so i can finally see  
  
where you go when your gone.  
  
The song finished and Rory smiled up at Tristan. He brought his mouth on hers in a gentle and sweet kiss. "Come one lets get to the hotel. It's pretty late, we should go to sleep." She nodded and he helped her up out of the couch.  
  
Rory "I really like this." She said hugging his arm.  
  
He nodded in agreement. "I liked it too." They got to the hotel without anymore conversation except about how a few people were dressed or what they saw. They got to their room and changed into their sleeping attire. Tristan was already laying in bed, dressed in his joe-boxers and wife beater, when Rory came out in her shorts and tank top. She smiled at him. He was laying on his back, arm streched over his face eyes closed and a slight frown on his face.  
  
She walked over to the bed, shut off the light and climbed in on her side of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE~ 


	2. Congrats

He woke up, squinting, he looked around the room and remembered where he was and who was next to him. He smiled and placed a kiss at her temple, before entangling himself from her and shuffling towards to bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
Rory woke up and found an empty space next to her. Tristan was gone. She heard the shower running and snuggled into the sheets and on Tristan's pillow, smelling the scent that was his. She wished she could wake up like that every morning for the rest of her life. Knowing that she shared her bed with the love of her life, and smelling his scent. Being with him.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his jeans and smiled over at the angel sleeping in the bed he just unoccupied. He noticed she wasnt sleeping anymore and kneeled on one knee, on the bed to kiss her good morning. "Morning." he said and got up so she could climb out of the warm bed and go shower herself.  
  
"Morning. What time is it?"She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Eight." he answered pulling the blinds open and looking out at the city before him. "i wish i could live here. Its so different." He opened up the window to let the morning air come into the room. She slid her arms around his waist and smiled.  
  
"When we get married, one day, we could always move here." He smiled at the innocent gesture and comment that left his girlfriend's lips.  
  
"That we could." he nodded in agreement. "When we get married." He engulfed her in a hug and kissed her head before she disapeared into the bathroom for her shower.  
  
He sighed and ordered for room service to bring up a few cups of coffee for them along with strawberry topped pancakes. Rory came out of the bathroom when he put down the phone.  
  
Rory"What'd you order?" She asked drying her hair with the towel around her neck.  
  
Tristan"Coffee and strawberry topped pancakes." He said simply and flopped down on the bed, on her side.  
  
Rory"Hey that's my side!" She protested shoving at him, but he wouldn't budge. "TRIS!" She whined when he wouldnt move.  
  
He chuckled and looked up at her. "Why is it so important for you to lay on YOUR side of the bed? When I came out of the bathroom before, you were on MY side." He pointed out and hid his head in the pillow again.  
  
She groaned and layed down on his side. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
"At burger king." he muttered through the pillow. She chuckled and hit him in the head with the pillow. He pulled his head up grinning. "Come on, you know you were thinking it the minute you said it."  
  
Rory" Was not." He smirked at her. "Okay, maybe I did." she shoved him back down and flipped on the television. "So what are we doing today?" She asked flipped through the channels.  
  
"Um....I wanted to go to this fancy dinner place around five-ish, and I dont really care about anything else."  
  
" Cool. can we go back to that lounge for lunch?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Why not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This place is so relaxing, i wish we had this in Stars Hallow." Rory said in a soft voice trying to listen to the male singing Candle In the Wind.  
  
"I agree, but I wouldn't watch this guy again. I'm sorry, but he sucks." Tristan drank the rest of his coffee and set the empty mug on the table.  
  
"he does not. He's just not, well, very good."  
  
"He sucks."  
  
"Okay, he sucks. But don't be mean." She said and took her second cup of coffee in her hands. "The girl that was singing that Michelle Branch song is up next!" Rory exclaimed looking at the playlist on the screen next to them.  
  
"She was really good." She nodded in agreement. "What is she singing?"  
  
"Beauty and The Beast."  
  
"Okay, I take back my previous statment."  
  
"Hey, dont say anything. She had a really good voice and this is a really nice song. I'm just saying, dont judge before you know what your judging."  
  
"I know what I'm judging, her, and the song."  
  
"Shut up, shes on!" She shushed.  
  
She began singing:  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
True as it can be  
  
Barely even friends  
  
Then somebody bends  
  
Unexpectedly  
  
Just a little change  
  
Small to say the least  
  
Both a little scared  
  
Neither one prepared  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Ever just the same  
  
Ever a surprise  
  
Ever as before  
  
Ever just as sure  
  
As the sun will rise  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
Tune as old as song  
  
Bittersweet and strange  
  
Finding you can change  
  
Learning you were wrong  
  
Certain as the sun  
  
Rising in the east  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
Song as old as rhyme  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
Song as old as rhyme  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
When she was finished Tristan and Rory both clapped along with everyone else. "I take back every bad thing I said." Tristan said, mouth dropped open. "Was I the only one that thought that that song went perfect for us?" he asked looking at her.  
  
She looked at him. "I thought that too. Come on, lets go back to the hotel." She said taking his hand and walking out. "She was great! She has such talent." She exclaimed still alittle dazed.  
  
"I agree. We have to meet this girl. Every song she sings has some type of meaning with us."  
  
"I know. Tomorrow, if she's there, we'll talk to her."  
  
He nodded and they walked into the hotel lobby doors. "Rory...what exactly did we fight about back in Stars Hallow?" he asked when they were in the elevator.  
  
Rory sighed and looked at him. "To tell you the truth, I really dont know. I mean ALL i know is that we got into a debate about something on t.v. and then we got into a fight and we started spitting things out."  
  
"Yeah" he nodded. "I'm sorry rory."  
  
She smiled. "its okay. all forgiven and forgotten." They stepped out of the elevator and made their way to their room door and entered.  
  
"So Rory, what are we doing for the three hours we have before we have the dinner reservations at that resturant?" Tristan asked pulling her by the waist to his body and moving teasingly close to her mouth with his.  
  
"I dont know what do you suggest Mr. DuGrey?" she asked gazing into his equally blue eyes.  
  
"I suggest we just shut up and let our mouths go to work." he said and brushed his lips along her lips so she could respond.  
  
"I'm liking that plan alot." she said crushing her mouth to his and laying down on the bed, Tristan on top of her. Their tongues began their assault on each others mouths.  
  
"I love you." Tristan said in between kisses moving down onto the spot on her neck that made her go weak everytime.  
  
"Love ya more." she moaned.  
  
"Not possible."he made his way back towards her mouth. The phone ringing interuptted them and they both let out a groan. "Should we answer it."  
  
"Ya, you never know who's calling and for what." She said sliding from under him and reaching for the receiver. Tristan sighed and laid down against the pillow. "Hello." she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey-lo kiddo!" Lorelei beamed.  
  
"Mom? What's up?" She asked laying down to make comfortable for a long conversation. Tristan, knowing this was going to take a while shuffled to the bathroomto shave.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, are you two kiddies behaving? How's he doing?" She asked turning serious.  
  
"Okay. Or says so anyways. He really needed this, ya know?"  
  
"yeah, So when you guys heading back?"  
  
"We're not sure yet."  
  
"Well, I have news for you."  
  
"Whats the news?"  
  
"You're going to be a sister!"  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
"YA! I'm pregnant!" She said giddily. "Luke and I are having a baby! Can you beleive it?"  
  
"Wow, Mom! Congrates! Wow, I never expected it."  
  
"Well married people do have kids sometimes." She chuckled.  
  
"Funny mom!"  
  
"Well sorry, to let you go so quick, but lukey's home and i havent told him."  
  
"oh, ok, good luck!"  
  
"thanks, bye hon."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and jumped off the couch to join Tristan in the bathroom and tell him the news.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" He asked as she burst in the door.  
  
"My mom's having a baby! I'm gonna be a sister!"  
  
"Oh my god. Really?" Rory nodded. Tristan laughed and hugged her. "Congrats big sister!"  
  
She chuckled. " I know."  
  
"Wow, the fun I'm going to have with this kid!"  
  
Rory laughed with a smile. "Dont make him evil, Evil One."  
  
He smirked at her and continued to shave. "No promises Mary, no promises."  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Unsaid Tidbit

The couple followed the waiter to their succluded table in the back of the resturant. Tristan had gone all out to make the dinner perfect.  
  
"May I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked, notepad in hand.  
  
"Coffee for me, please." Rory smiled politly.  
  
"Make that two." Tristan looked back over to Rory after the waiter left. She was dressed in a black dress that hung loosly on her body, her hair tied bck with a pin. "The coffee here is delicious."  
  
"Your so good to me." Rory said placing her small hand on top of his and letting him massage it with his thumb.  
  
"You're better to me." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it sweetly before laying it down again. They looked through the menus and decided what they wanted. They both decided on the spegetti dish and waited for the waiter to return for their order.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So when are we going to head back to Connecticut?" Rory asked while poking her cheesecake with her fork.  
  
He sighed. "Do we have to?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Ugh... we can leave thursday night. That gives us four more days here." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. My mom wanted to know when she called." She looked at his face. He was starring at her, and she became self conscience.  
  
Tristan noticed and chuckled before picking up his coffee and bringing the cup to his lips, still looking at her.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory asked after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
  
"Are you going to be okay when you get back to your house?" she asked looking into his eyes so she'd know if he was telling the truth.  
  
He thought for a minute. "I could always call you for a life line, right?" He said joking about the situation.  
  
Rory smiled. "Always."  
  
"Well, then I assume I'll be okay. I know my dad won't stop the crap. I dont really think he ever will. But dealing with him and being near you is better than living in Chicago with my....." He stopped. Panic overcame him. He didnt tell her about the possibility of moving to Chicago with his mother.  
  
"Tristan, you could have gone to Chicago?" She chocked out, dropping her fork.  
  
He looked at her sadly, but nodded. "I'm sorry Ror, I didnt tell you so you wouldnt worry about me living with my Dad to be near you. I didnt wanna move anyways."  
  
Rory looked down at the half eaten cheesecake and processed the information. "Is it too late for you to go?" She asked looking up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, but Rory, I'm not going." he said taking her hand in his again.  
  
"Than I want you to go. Go live with your mom. I do love you Tristan, but you have to get away from your father, he'll make life hell for you."  
  
He couldn't believe what she was saying. Moving to Chicago, not being with Rory. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He looked into her eyes. "Rory, I don't want to move. He's going to Switzerland next week, and I'll hardly ever see him when he comes back. Rory, dont do this to me."  
  
Rory sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. It was true, he'd hardly see him. But she didn't know what to say. She just nodded.  
  
"Come on Ror, lets go back to the room." She nodded again and walked with him out to the taxi waiting for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory laid on the bed starring at the same space on the wall for the last ten minutes. "Rory, baby, please dont be like this."  
  
She rolled over and looked at him. "Like what?" She asked, voice alittle harsh.  
  
"Like that. Upset."  
  
"Upset? Who's upset? I'm not upset that you happened to forget to tell me a big part of this whole situation." She rolled back over and Tristan sighed.  
  
"I didn't want you to get upset about it in the first place. And I thought that since I wasnt going to go to Chicago anyways, there wasn't a need to upset you. I'm sorry, I was wrong." He hunched over her shoulder to look at her. "Please forgive me Rory?" He said in a baby's voice, pouting. She smiled slightly and turned to face him. She didn't say anything.  
  
She kissed his bottom, pouted lip and looked at him.  
  
"Is that a 'I forgive you' kiss?" he asked smiling innocently. She kissed him again giving him her answer and pushed him down so he was laying on his back. Minutes later they broke away breathless and laid next to each other holding hands. "I take it as a yes?"  
  
Rory chuckled and cuddled up next to him. "Tristan, I love you and I dont want you to go away."  
  
"Don't worry Rory I'd never leave you."  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Feel Alive

ANYTHING FOR YOU  
  
They walked through the park as the light wind blew through her hair. He held her hand in his as they took small strides towards the bench and sat down. He draped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. The day was chilly and definitly required a jacket to be worn. They had three more days in New York and were relishing every moment they had before their departure.  
  
A small girl jumping rope with her father caught their attention. She must have been around four and the father couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Tristan and Rory were. This amazed Rory, people their age had children of their own. Yes, her mother had been one of them, but she never actually thought of it until now. What would have it been like to have had a child at sixteen? Rory was glad she wouldn't have to know. She passed 16 and was already on 19.  
  
Tristan checked his watch. 1:07. The days were just flying by and he wished that they could stay there for a while longer. Tristan glanced at the sky that was a grey-ish color. "Hey Ror, I think we should get inside, it's about to pour." He said pointing to the darkened sky.  
  
"Wow, when did it happen?" They stood up and walked quickly towards their hotel across the street. Just as they got inside the spinning doors, the rain came down. "We just made it." she chuckled as they walked into the elevator that was going to take them up to their room on the fourth floor.  
  
A very plump lady with a lime green onsomble woddled onto the elevator after them. Tristan and Rory exchanged humorful looks at the outfit the lady was sporting and did their best not to laugh, but the minute they stepped out of hearing reach, they exploded with laughter. Tristan had a hard time opening the door to the room because the key kept wobbling with his hand.  
  
"Did you see her?!?" Rory held onto her stomach as they walked into the room that he had finally opened.  
  
"I know, and I thought your mother had some weird clothing sometimes!"  
  
Rory laughed. "I know. I'm glad she wasn't here, who knows what she would have said to the poor woman."  
  
"Poor woman? Rich folk stay here, she should at least be able to afford some decent clothing." He said and opened the little fridge and grabbed them each a water bottle.  
  
"I know." she said and layed back against the bed and threw her empty water bottle at the trash can, missing it by a long shot. Tristan smiled and jumped on the bed scaring Rory and making her shreik. "Ah! Don't do that! I thought you were going to squash me!" She exclaimed holding her heart.  
  
"Now Mary, do you honestly think i'd hurt you?" He asked huvouring over her.  
  
She smiled. "Maybe?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"Rory..." he said in a warnful voice.  
  
"Kidding!" She said putting her arms up. He chuckled and placed his arm on the other side of rory and looked at her.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "When has my answer ever changed your mind from doing it in the first place?" She asked, amused.  
  
"I want your permission." He said going along with his joke alittle further.  
  
"I don't know. Should I let you kiss me? Or should I leave you here alone so you can practice on your hand. Your kisses ARE getting alittle on the sloppy side." She joked.  
  
He attacked her mouth. "Never..." he kissed her again. "Joke...." he kissed that spot on her neck and she closed her eyes with pleaure. "About...." He made his way back to her swollen mouth. "My....Kissing." He ran his tongue on her bottom lip begging for her to let him in. She teased him but finally opened her mouth and let his tongue invade.  
  
She broke away for a moment. "I take back that about your kissing." She said nipping at his ear. "You're great." She said before placing her mouth on his again. He smiled against her. She felt it and placed her hands at the bottom of his shirt, slowly inching it upwards.  
  
She helped him shrug out of the shirt and threw it on the floor by the bed and continued kissing him while running her shaky fingers up and down his back and abs. He began unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse and left her exposed in her black lacy bra.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He moaned and she moved her hands around his belt buckle also throwing it and having it smash against the bathroom door before landing on the ground beneath it.  
  
"And you are the hottest guy I've ever seen in my entire life." She whispered as he dropped his pants to the floor and she threw her jeans off to the side. "Maybe I should stop, your ego is gonna get too big." She joked.  
  
"Tease." He said as he threw her bra on the chair next to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke up hours later to the sound of the rain rattling on the door of the balcony. He had his angel in his arms as the memories of the hours before came back to him. He smiled and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. He got up and pulled his boxers on before standing at the balcony door and looking out at the blurry view of the city before him.  
  
She felt around the bed for him, but she couldn't feel him. She opened her eyes and caught sight of him at the balcony. Taking the sheet with her, she walked over to him and rested her head on his back while holding up the sheet with her hands. "I wanna say good morning, but I know it's evening now." She smiled and he turned around to face her.  
  
He smiled at the sight of her. She looked so little holding the big sheet around her body and smiling up at him. Her hair messed from the sleep and activity that went on before. He embraced her in a hug and rubbed her back slowly. " I love you Rory. You made me feel alive." She kissed his bare chest as he held her close.  
  
"Anything for you, Tristan. Anything for you. Since we have nothing planned for later this evening, I'm going to shower, and we're going to head to the Lounge." She smiled before shuffling towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. He smiled and ran a hand through his blond hair before ordering some coffee for them.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR, Shorter than the others, but i'm working on five now 


	5. Home Bound

The dreadful day arrived all too quick. They were heading back at six on a first class train. They were pretty quiet that morning, especially Tristan. She figured it was probably the fact that he was heading home, was sinking in.  
  
He was off in the corner of the room, folding his shirts into little squares and placing them into his suitcase. She sad down on the chair near the bed and watched him. "You're making me self conscience." He said looking up and stopping the activity at hand.  
  
"Sorry, but you havent really said anything since we got up and i'm worried. I mean, i dont know if I did something, did I kick you at night? Or is it the whole going home thing?"  
  
He sat down on the seat opposite hers and sighed. "I'm not doing it on purpose. And it's definatly not you. You've been great to me this whole trip. It's the whole going home thing. Its like going back to reality. Like waking up from a week-long dream, ya know? I dont feel like dealing with my dad again." He drank some of the water in his water bottle and looked at her.  
  
"I know what you mean. But if you wanna leave home when your dad gets on your case, and you want company, I'm only a phone call away." She smiled.  
  
"Believe me your number is on speed dial." He chuckled and checked his watch. "IT's twelve. Are you done packing?"  
  
Rory nodded. "All packed up, but it looks like you're not. But can you go and get some take out while I finish packing your stuff? I'm getting alittle hungrey for lunch." She said jumping up and moving to the suitcase.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back soon." He said grabbing his wallet and exitting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left their luggage with the hotel clerk while they took one last stroll through the park. "We never did get to talk to that girl, Mellissa." Rory said looking up at Tristan and squinting against the sun.  
  
"Oh, I know. We'll just have to come back to New York sometime and hope we get to see her." He said entertwining his fingers with her small ones.  
  
"I could go for that. This was the most relaxing week. I got to stay in a wonderful hotel, eat wonderful food, have great coffee, and hang out with one of my favorite people in the whole world. I dont know how I'll be able to go back to the chaos that is my mother and friday dinners with my grandparents."  
  
"You'd think they'd let you guys stop coming every week since you finished Chilton." He said with a smile.  
  
"I know!" She exclaimed. "Tristan, can I tell you something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
" Promise not to get mad at me or anyone else involved. Before we left, that day, I ran into Dean."  
  
"Okay..." He said, curiosity evident.  
  
"And well, we talked. He told me he still loved me and that he wanted me to break up with you to go back out with him."  
  
"And your answer was."  
  
"Tristan! Of course I told him no! I love you! I can't beleive that you'd even have the possibility of thinking that I said yes to that. Even after we spent this whole week together."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear you say it." He said squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry." He said in a innocent voice.  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"So what happened after that? what did he say?" They walked across the street and sat down on a bench.  
  
"That I'm making a big mistake by not choosing him and that I'm only after your money."  
  
"What an ass. How dare he talk to you like that."  
  
"Tristan, dont get mad. I warned you."  
  
"Dont worry I'm not going to do anything, like beat him shitless. I'll leave it alone. But if he ever.."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"fine." he said letting it drop. "We should get our bags and catch that taxi for the train station. Come on." He said helping her up and walking into the hotel and to the front desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got seated in their little personal cabin and were ready to go back to Hartford. Ready, maybe that's not the right word. They, of course, weren't totally ready to go back to their lives at home. Who would be? Rory sat down on the couch and starred out the window. There was still a good fifteen minutes before the train would be departing New York City. Tristan walked in to find her seated like this. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling Rory close to his chest and kissing her head.  
  
"How about I promise to bring you back her for your birthday? Just the two of us?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
A smiled itched at her face. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair absently.  
  
"Did you remember to put those coffee mugs in my bag?" Rory asked.  
  
"You mean the mugs and coffee you bought for fourty dollars for you and your mother to have matching ones? No, I forgot." he said sarcasticly. "You only reminded me twelve hundred times."  
  
"Shut up. She'd kill me if I didn't bring her home something. And you know it. She might have killed you too."  
  
"If I were someone else, I would have thought you were joking, but knowing Lorelei, I know for a fact she would." He chuckled.  
  
"This is a nice cabin." Rory said, for the first time actually looking around. It was a good size cabin with a couch, television, radio, and little refrigerator. "It has everything except a bathroom."  
  
"Yeah, you have to share one with everyone else on this train cabin. I think you'll manage."He chuckled.  
  
"Of course I'll manage. Remeber i'm the one who lived in a tool shed. You Mr DuGrey, are the high class one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Like you dont enjoy luxuries."  
  
"WEll, any normal person would!" She said grabbing the television remote and flipping it on. "Whats on on a thursday evening?" She asked aloud while flipping to the preview channel.  
  
"I dont know, I'm always out with a certain girl." He said laying down, head in her lap.  
  
"Yeah, I'm always with this guy that says he must see me once a day. He's alittle crazy." She said sarcasticly and flipping to MTV's Spring Break King and Queen.  
  
"Hey, we should go on this show next year." Tristan chuckled.  
  
"I highly doubt my mother or grandparents would be happy to see their only daughter and grand daughter on MTV's Spring Break, practicly having sex and standing there practically naked. Never mind everyone else in the world who see it there and on television. I prefer to save that for you." she said with a wink.  
  
"I feel honored." He said proudly.  
  
"You should be. Not everyone gets that privelege." She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory, wake up. We're almost there." Tristan said shaking her lightly. She stirred before opening her eyes and looking up at the intense blue eyes that were looking down at her before smiling.  
  
"I'm awake." She mumbled sitting up. "Is there anything to drink in that refrigerator?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." He got up and opened the door. "water and soda."  
  
"I'll have the caffinated Coke."  
  
"They only have diet and caffine free."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"I was joking here." He handed her the caffinated beverage and looked out the window.  
  
"Never do that to me again!" She said grabbing her heart before opening up the can and chugging down a few gulps. He just laughed and continued looking out at the passing trees. "are we in connecticut yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Just got here. It'll be about ten minutes."  
  
"And you woke me why?" She said now fully awake. She came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and peeked out the window with him.  
  
"Because I was getting lonely sitting there talking to myself."  
  
"You were not talking to yourself."  
  
"Oh, I was." he answered with a light chuckle. "I was having a very inteligent conversation, actually. But it got alittle boring, so i decided to wake you up."  
  
"You're weird." She said sitting back down and opening her purse. She pulled out a big brush and began brushing her muffled hair.  
  
"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." She shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes! We are finally getting off of this thing!" Rory exclaimed gathering up their stuff when the train came to a complete stop and a voice came on the intercome.  
  
"Everyone please have all of your belongings gathered and be ready to depart the train. Your baggage that you have stored elsewhere will be waiting for you on the dock. Please do not depart your cabin until we signal for your individual cabins to exit. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your trip." The lady clicked off and Rory stood by the door waiting to exit.  
  
"That eager to get away from this confined space with me?" Tristan joked.  
  
"Yes. I mean spending day and night with you for a week is way too much for me." She said sarcasticly. "It's just too I dont know. I'm sick of being in this little room."  
  
"Well, we'll be one of the first to be let out. I paid alittle extra for that, and Max will be waiting with the limo."  
  
"THANK GOD!" he just chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stepped out on the dock and spotted Max, with their bags already put away in the limo and waiting with the door open for them to enter. Rory would have ran to the car, if she wasn't being held back by Tristan's strong hand in hers.  
  
"Come on Tristan, hurry it up!" She yelped. "Hey there Max!" She greeted before jumping in.  
  
"Hey Max. Thanks for picking us up."  
  
"My pleasure, Mister DuGrey." Tristan smiled and sat next to his girlfriend before Max closed the door behind him.  
  
"So ready to go back?"Tristan asked taking her hand.  
  
"As ready as I could be. I miss Luke coffee!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
END PART FIVE: THEY MAKE IT HOME NEXT CHAPTER 


	6. Emotional

"Mom, are you home?" She asked as they walked through the front door, Rory's luggage in hand.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelei yelled as she came running to the foyer of the house and hugged her tight. "You guys were gone so long!" she moved on to hugging Tristan. "Tristan, honey, are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Better than the condition I came here in, that's for sure." She smiled to show his sincerity.  
  
"That's good." She smiled. "Come on, I have Luke coffee warm and ready for you guys in the kitchen." Rory ran ahead, anxious to get to the brew first. When they were seated at the table, Lorelei began her questioning. "So, how was New York?" She asked.  
  
"Mom, it was great! I didn't wanna leave!" Rory exclaimed pouring herself some more coffee from the coffee maker. "It was so relaxing to be away from all worries."  
  
"I can imagine! So whadja buy me?" She asked like a little girl.  
  
"What makes you think we bought you anything?" Rory asked keeping a straight face.  
  
"You have to have bought me something!" She pounded her hands on the table.  
  
Rory laughed and pulled out the mug full of coffee and put it in front of her! "Ooh! Ooh!" Lorelei yelped and looked it over. "Thank thank thank you you you!"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan left an hour later to go home and unpack, and left Rory to her mother.  
  
"So how was spending a week with 'Hot Tristan'?" lorelei asked sitting down on the couch next to Rory.  
  
"MOM! How many times do I have to tell you? Great."  
  
"No, before I asked how NEW YORK aas. Come on Rory! You spent a week with him. Day in and Day out!"  
  
Rory sighed and laid back. "I love him, Mom."  
  
"Now were getting to the good stuff!" She clapped excitedly. "Sleep with him?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Ugh, yeah." she nodded.  
  
"NO! I mean "SLEEP" with him. Sex"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What? I'd like to know what my only daughter is doing!"  
  
"Mom, I'm going to my room to sleep." She got up and left.  
  
"To dream about having sex with Tristan!" She yelled as she slammed her bedroom door. "She so did." Lorelei said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory woke an hour later to the sound of her phone ringing. She turned it on. "Hello."  
  
"How are you doing so far away from me?" tristan asked.  
  
Rory smiled, laying down. "I'm okay. So how's it going?"  
  
"Well, I unpacked."  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"He came in halfway through. He told me he was going to his office for the night and that he dismissed the cook and everyone else."  
  
"So you have nothing to eat tonight?"  
  
"rory, it's like nine o'clock. I dont have to eat."  
  
"Tristan, your honestly going to tell me your not starving?"  
  
"I can do it myself."  
  
"I've see you cook. You can't cook for shit."  
  
"I deny that."  
  
"Meet me at Lukes now. He's open for another hour."  
  
"okay, see you there." He said.  
  
"Bye." They hung up and rory grabbed her jacked and headed towareds lukes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bells jingled on Luke's door and in walked Tristan. Rory smiled and waved him over to her.  
  
"hey." he said before giving her a quick kiss and sitting down.  
  
"Hi. Miss me?" Rory joked.  
  
"Emensly!" he chuckled. "What are we having?"  
  
"I'm having a cheese buger and coffee. Eating all that expensive, fancy food, I'm dying for greace!"  
  
He chuckled and luke came over. "You guys ready to order?"  
  
"The usual." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"I'll have a coffee and a tuna sandwich." Luke nodded.  
  
"How was New York?" Luke asked before leaving.  
  
"Great." They answered. When he left Tristan turned to her. "Did Lorelei press for details?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said blushing. "A LOT of questions."  
  
He smiled. "Did you ever tell her we..."  
  
"NO! It's too weird."  
  
"I could understand." He nodded. "Did you sleep?'  
  
"You actually woke me, you bad, bad boy."  
  
"Sorry, I could take you back to my room, and help you sleep." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Rory laughed. "As much as I'd love to, my mom is expecting me home tonight."  
  
"Rory, you're nineteen years old!"  
  
"I know....but she doesnt wanna let me go. I'm all she has really. And not to mention lovable!"  
  
"My mom called me." he said looking down.  
  
"She did?!"  
  
"Yeah. She knew we were getting home tonight and called to see how the trip was." he shrugged.  
  
"So how are you doing with that?" She asked as luke set the plates down and shuffled away and into the back room.  
  
"Okay." He said looking at her. "It was good to talk to her. IT's just so fuckin lonely at that big house alone. Mom always kept me company when i was home and well dad was out. Not its jut me. I dont even have a dog." She saw a single tear trickled down his tan fave and he quickly wiped it away. He looked around at the people still at Luke's and pushed away from the table. "I gotta get out of here. They- they- they can't see me like this."He got up and exited.  
  
"Luke!" Rory yelled. "Put that on my tab!" she grabbed her coat and ran after him. He was walking briskly towards his black celica parked near the gazebo."Tristan wait!" She called after him.  
  
He stopped without turning to face her. "I'm sorry, i didnt wanna be all aroundd them and have kirk put me on the stars hallow newspaper cover. i m supposed to be the strong one." he reached himn and stood in front of him. "Rory, youre the only thing that really is going good for me."  
  
Rory opened her arms and he embraced her sobbing. "it's okay to cry. especially around me. i'm not the only thing going good for you. we're going to college for law next year, together. your smart. tristan, please. come home with me tonight. i dont want you driving now and like this. and i dont want you to be alone. will you come?" he nodded and they headed to his car. he gave her the keys and they drove to the gilmore house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She directed him on the couch as she ran up to tell her mother he was there."Mom."  
  
"In here." rory stepped in her moms room. "Whats up?" she asked.  
  
"Mom, tris is staying here."  
  
'Whats wrong?'  
  
"mom he broke down at lukes. the house is too lonely for him."  
  
"okay, thats fine. go stay with him we'll talk tomorrow." rory nodded and decended down the stairs.  
  
Tristan was curled up on the couch, watching T.V. he looked up at her when he heard her. "she ok with it?'  
  
"of course. Tris, your always welcome here. Do you want something?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm good." he ran his fingers through his hair and stood to follow her to the kitchen.Rory poured herself some coffee and took out a box of twinkiees. "rory, i just wanna tell you that im okay. that little out burst passed. dont worry."  
  
She turned placing the box down and looked him in the eyes."Tris, be hontest with me. if you wanna talk, i'll be there 24/7. but i believe you.'  
  
he nodded. "thanks I know. Can we just not talk about it?' he asked turning and sitting down at the table.  
  
"okay." she also sat down and sipped her coffee. "what time is it?'  
  
"1030." tristan answered leaning on the table.  
  
"im not even tired."  
  
"because we went to sleep at 12 or 1 everynight in new york."he grinnged.  
  
"i remember. that was a great trip." they both nodded.  
  
"rory, thanks so much for being there for me. I dont know what i would have done." he took her hand massaging it gently.  
  
"i love you and i'll always be..." she was cut off by tristan attacking her mouth with his. After and initial shock, rory began working her lips with his. They stod up, not leaving a gap between their lips and moving towards her bedroom.  
  
he shut the door with his food and placed rory down on the bed, laying on top of her.  
  
"my mom is home." she managed.  
  
"we'll be quiet." he suggested not wanted to push her. she nodded rapidly and he continued.  
  
END CHAPTER6 


	7. No Coffee and a girl from the past

NO COFFEE  
  
Lorelei walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, still halfway asleep. She started the coffee machine and began her regular morning routine. "Rory!" she yelled when she noticed there was no more coffee in the the little filter thingie and none in any drawer! "Rory!"  
  
Rory woke up to the sound of Lorelei's voice calling her name. She looked at the peacefull sleeping Tristan at her side and quickly disentangled herslef and put her coffee printed robe on before stumbling out into the kitchen. "What mom?"  
  
"No coffee!"  
  
"Okay, give me more than that."  
  
"There is no coffee anywhere in this house! She said sitting down, devestated.  
  
"That's okay, we'll go to Lukes."  
  
"But I need my pre-Lukes coffee."  
  
"Mom, okay, you go back to sleep and Tristan and I'll come back with Luke coffee for you."  
  
"I wont sleep knowing that this house bares NO COFFEE!"  
  
"Shh. You'll wake him up! Mom he's had a rough night."  
  
"Rough, huh?"  
  
"Mom, go! I'll get dressed and go to Lukes."  
  
"Fine!" She huffed and walked back up to her room.  
  
Rory walked back into her bedroom and closed the door before rummaging for something to wear. "Where are you going?" Came a sleep drowned husky voice from the bed.  
  
She stood up straight and looked at Tristan. "I have to go to lukes. we have no coffee in the house."  
  
"Do you have to? The bed's all nice and warm. Lay with me for a few minutes."  
  
"As much as I'd like to, my mom is going to go crazy if I dont bring coffee in like ten minutes."  
  
He sighed, understanding that it indeed was true that Lorelei would go crazy on them if she had no coffee. "Wait, I'll go with you."  
  
"Its okay, I'll be back in ten minutes and then I'll join you back in bed, to relax." She said kissing his swollen lips and smiling.  
  
"Umm.... I'll be waiting." he said pulling the soft sheet to his chin and smiling. "Dont be long." With that Rory left the house and practically ran to Lukes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey kid, wheres your mother?" Luke asked as Rory plopped down on one of the stools.  
  
"We have no more coffee at home and she'll go crazy if I dont bring her any home."  
  
"So how many do you need?"  
  
"Three." He knew who the third was for and began pouring them into the travel cups. "How's he doing? I saw him kinda shook up yesterday before you left."  
  
"Yeah, you know about his whole family thing."  
  
"Yeah, Lorelei told me. DOnt worry I wont pass it around to these crazy people." He said referring to the Stars Hallow gossip chain.  
  
"thanks. Oh, and thanks for the coffee."  
  
"No problem, it's on me."  
  
"Thanks luke!" she said and left heading for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here." Rory said exhausted from her walk. "You're coffee."  
  
"THANK YOU!" Lorelei smiled taking the coffee and gulping half down. "Only one?"  
  
"Yes mom. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Fine!" Rory got to her room and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"How was your little adventure." Tristan cooed nipping at her ear.  
  
"All worth it if I get to come home to this." she smiled and layed her head on his chest. "How'd you sleep."  
  
"Great." he said running fingers through her brown hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well who do we have hear?" Came a voice causing both Tristan and Rory's heads to shoot up. They were sitting on the floor of a book store searching for new books to read.  
  
They starred up at the dirty blond haired girl in shock. "Paris?" Rory said shocked.  
  
"Didn't forget me huh?" She said smuggly. "I should have guessed Gilmore and DuGrey would be together." She said plucking a book from the shelf and adding it to the collection she already had in the shopping bag.  
  
"Haven't changed Geller." Tristan shook his head and looked at the book he was holding.  
  
"And you have?"  
  
He looked up at her, a half smirk planted on his face. "Just incase you actually care, which I know that you probably dont, I have changed." He said waiting for her reaction, which he knew would be negative.  
  
"Well, well, well. Military School worked huh? And you're right I dont care."  
  
"So where's the rest of your gang? Louise, madeline." he said flipping the page of his book.  
  
"Louise moved to Florida, and I guess you didn' t hear about Madeline." she said sadly.  
  
"Why what happened?" Rory asked concerned.  
  
"She died last may." Paris said looking down at her black shoes.  
  
"Oh my god." Rory said hand to her mouth. "Why?"  
  
"She was sick. Lukemia."  
  
"Wow." Tristan uttered.  
  
"Yeah, well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." Paris said, back to her regulary bitchy self.  
  
"How can someone change personalities like that?" Rory asked looking at Tristan.  
  
"Ask her." He said motioning to the retreating form of Paris Geller. "Come on, lets get out of here." He said standing before helping her to her feet and walking towards the check out desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They walked into the giant foyer of the DuGrey mansion and put down their bags they had from shopping. "Come on, lets get some coffee." Tristan said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the kitchen.  
  
"You're god!" she exclaimed. "My feet are killing me!"  
  
He chuckled. "You're the one that wanted to stay that long!"  
  
"I know, i know. Wont happen again."  
  
"Can I quote you on that?"  
  
"No." They pushed the door to the kitchen open and found the cook, Anette cooking a dinner, Mr. DuGrey's no doubt.  
  
"Hello Tristan, how was the mall?" Anette asked turning from the oven and wiping her hands on the towel.  
  
"Great." He said pouring a cup of coffee for Rory and himself. "We got some great books."  
  
"That's good. I'm making your father something to eat, want me to make you two something as well?" She asked  
  
"Rory?" he asked.  
  
"no thanks, the food at the mall was very filling." She smiled. She loved Anette, she was so nice and loving towards Tristan.  
  
"Okay, then." Anette said turning back to the food.  
  
"Come on, lets go upstairs." Tristan and Rory departed and went up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wanna show you something." Tristan said when they got up to his room.  
  
"What is it?" She asked curious.  
  
Tristan opened up a drawer and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to her. She looked at him confused and opened it up. Inside were two P.J. Harvey tickets from when he asked her back at Chilton.  
  
"Tristan, you kept them?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I couldnt throw them out." He said nodding.  
  
"Can, can I have one of them? You can keep the other, but I just want one to put in my scrapbook."  
  
He smiled. "sure." She smiled and placed one in her purse.  
  
END SEVEN: Short and not much of an ending,but it'll all work out! 


	8. Bed(s)

The air was cool, but the warmth he gave her was all she needed to keep warm. Sitting on the porch swing, just swinging back and forth, back and forth. She snuggled deeper in his embrace and pulled the blanket that was thrown over them closer to her chin.  
  
"Are you too cold?" He asked glancing down at her before fixating his gaze back to the two squirrls chasing each other.  
  
"No." She said smiling as one squirrl made a mad dash away from the other, but the other was behind in an instant.  
  
"Rory, we've been going out for a while now." Tristan began.  
  
"Yes..." Rory agreed suspiciously. "So..."  
  
"Do you think it's time we moved in together? Away from this house, away from mine?" He asked holding his breath waiting for a response.  
  
Rory was speechless. She didnt know what to say. Say yes and leave Lorelei alone. Say no and hurt his feelings. But she DID want to move in with him. She did. "Tristan, I'd love to move in with you, but I dont know. I mean what about my mom? Where would we live? How would be pay for everything, neither of us have jobs, and we'll be going to school next year. I mean we only took a year off." She counted off.  
  
"I know, Ror, I know. Well, Lorelei would understand. We have to grow up, and be adults, live on our own. We'd live in an apartment. Those new ones, they have five apartments still open for rent. And my dad would give us money with out having to pay back, he'd want me out of the house too. I dont exactly get along with him, and the thought of me not ever being there would definatly appeal to him. I already asked him if we were to, how he'd feel about it. I mean I still have a lot of my own money in my bank account. I have enough."  
  
"But I dont want you paying for everything."  
  
"Which is why we'll both gets jobs."  
  
Rory smiled. He had everything planned out. All she had to say was yes. "Yes." He smiled and hugged her close to him before planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Thank you Gilmore. Thank you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're what?" Lorelei asked, stunned. Before her stood her daughter and the guy that was stealing her away from her and their house.  
  
"Mom, I'm nineteen. I can't live at home forever." Rory explained.  
  
Lorelei looked down at her hands and nodded. "I know but it'll be hard. I'll be over often!"  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way, Lorelei." Tristan smiled.  
  
"Come here!" She engulfed them in a big hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood in the doorway of their new apartment in awe. It was farely large with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and an extra room which they were going to turn into a study.  
  
"This place is great!" Rory giggled running through the empty apartment with Tristan in toe.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, catching her. "Rory, stop."  
  
"Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"The people downstairs aren't going to be happy that we're already running up here."  
  
She smiled "When are we shopping for apartment stuff?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissd his full nips.  
  
"Not now. I have Mike, the guy next door of my dad's house, bringing my bed over, so we have somewhere to sleep, or..."  
  
"Uhuh...wen's he coming?" She asked checking his watch. "Its one."  
  
"He's coming at five." Tristan disentangled himself and went to close the door of their new apartment. "Lets drive to Luke's. "He suggested.  
  
"YOU READ MY MIND!" She grabbed her jacket and was out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered Luke's and spotted Lorelei at the counter talking to LUke himself. They sat down next to her. "hey mom. Hey Luke".  
  
"Hey kids. What can i Get you?" Luke asked already pouring them coffee.  
  
"Usual." they both answered. He nodded and disappeared into the back rom.  
  
"So how's the apartment?" Lorelei asked. "Spacious and roomy?"  
  
"It's very nice." Tristan smiled.  
  
"I love it mom! Stop by tomorrow." Rory grinned excitedly.  
  
"If I'm free." She said looking away, trying to seem suddenly intrested in her finger nails.  
  
"You know you are!" Rory giggled sipping her hot coffee.  
  
"Ok. I'll be there. When are you getting furnature?"  
  
"The bed's coming today."  
  
"Bed or bedS?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Bed." Rory answered not meeting her mothers eyes. Tristan looked at them knowing exactly where this was headed.  
  
"What's wrong with two beds?" Lorelei asked whirrling around in her stool to face them.  
  
"mom, come on. you actually expected us to buy two beds?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"what Ror, what?"  
  
"NOthing." rory answered looking down at her coffee.  
  
"I'm not saying you can't or no. You're nineteen, do what you want." Lorelei grabbed her purse and left the diner.  
  
Rory looked at Tristsan. "What now?"  
  
He shrugged. "It'll be okay Ror, she'll come through." He rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Luke, can we have that food to go?" Rory asked. He nodded understandingly.  
  
THey got their food and drove back to their apartment. THey sat down on the floor and ate. "Ror, you okay?" If you want, we'll get two beds." he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
She shook her head. "No, theres nothing wrong with one bed. Mom'll just have to see that."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked shoving a few french fries into his mouth.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not going to worry abuot it. I didn't do anything wrong." She finished off her cup of cofee and put it down on the floor next to her. She brought her knewes up to her chest and sighed. "Let's just not talk about it. What time is it?"  
  
"Four." He said checking his watch. "Mike should be here with the bed soon."  
  
"Good." She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know you never answered me about when we're shopping." Rory wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.  
  
He smiled and entertwined his fingers with hers. "Well the bed's here, My dad's givin me a couch, cofee table, two end tables, and I'm taking my desk here for the study.So all we need is some assesories, a kicthen table, and a few things for the bedroom.  
  
"So let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shopping was complete and the store was bringing everything back for hem the next day.Rory and Tristan layed in their bed starring at the ceiling.  
  
"You asleep?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No, you?" She answered, knowing that oviously he wasn't.  
  
"No. Why not?"  
  
"It's a new place."  
  
"I know." he turned to fave her and she did the same. "But just think, we have a place of our own now. No one walking in on us. Total privacy."He breought his hand to cup her cheek and smiled. "I'm looking forward to living with you Rory Gilmore."  
  
She smiled back. "Me too Mr. Dugrey, me too." With that, she brough her lips and rested her own on his.  
  
END PART EIGHT: Alittle rushed, but that was the best way to do it. Ch. 9 out soon. 


	9. Only Daughter....Plumers crack

CHAPTER NINE:  
  
Rory woke up and sunlight was sneaking into the room. She squinted slightly and brought her hand to sheild her eyes. She looked over at Tristan, who was sleeping, with the covers snuggled up to his chin, a small impish grin, on his face. She smiled. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping....and when he's not....' She chuckled slightly at her thought and ran her fingers through his soft blond hair. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes meating her equal blue eyes. He smiled at her found her hand with his. She laid back down and snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Morning." He said in a deep, husky voice, from sleep.  
  
"G'mornin." She said enjoing the warmth that his body gave off to hers. "How'd you finally sleep?"  
  
"Great. I'm gonna get used to you being her awfully quickly." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.  
  
She looked at the small alarm clock that was on the floor next to the bed. "Eight."  
  
"Do you think Lorelei will still come over today?" Tristan asked opening one eye too look at her expression.  
  
"I dont know. If she thought about it and agreed with us after all, then yes. But if she still's mad, then no, she wont. No matter how curious of this apartment she is. Which I know for a fact, that she IS curious, cause she always is."  
  
"I know what you mean. So we should stay home and see if she's coming. Or we could call her and find out." He suggested.  
  
"Ugh, I dont think I'm up to calling her, I dont wanna fight. But you can call! she wont get mad at you."  
  
"Yeah, sure put her anger on me, thanks Mary."  
  
"Shh....." She said snuggling deeper into him. "Let's just relax and not think for alittle........wait you said home. This is our home."  
  
"Yes, that is what I said, and this is our home." He chuckled.  
  
"I know, but I like the sound of it." she smiled. "home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally got out of bed at nine, they got dressed and went to a close by IHOP (*international house of pancakes in case some of you dont know*) for breakfast. Rory finally persuaded Tristan to call Lorelei from the resturant to see what the deal was, but she wasn't home.  
  
"She's either not home or not picking up the phone. Or sleeping seeing as it's ten o'clock on a saturday." He said sliding into the booth across from her.  
  
"Yeah." She said thinking. "Well, if she comes and we're home, than good, but if not, oh well."  
  
"You're acting weird. Usually you'd be devestated if your mother was upset with you over something like this, and doing everything in your power to fix things, but you're acting as if you dont care what your mother thinks or if you make up anytime soon. What's up?" He asked, eyes starring at hers.  
  
"Nothing's up. I just dont think that we did anything wrong. I mean some people are married already at our age. People already have kids. And she's fussing over a BED, a bed Tristan."  
  
"Well she know's what happens in a BED." He answered.  
  
"Yes, but she know's how in love with you I am."  
  
He nodded, registering the words she said. "But she's your mother. Every mother doesnt want their little girl to grow up, even though she already has. And I know more then anyone." He smirked at the leer. "You gotta know where she's coming from"  
  
He blush died down and she smiled. "I know what you mean. And I DO care. I just dont want it to ruin things. I wanna have fun with you in our new 'home'."  
  
He smiled. "It'll work out. I bet she'll stop by or call today." He placed his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tris, baby. Can I ask you something?" Rory asked coming up behind him when he was doing something to the kitchen window.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said turning to give her all of his attention.  
  
"Do you think you can do things here alone when the delivery people come. I wanna head to my mom's house to talk to her. You know come to an understanding."  
  
He smiled. "I'll manage. I'll just have things set up and if you want it fixed, we'll do it when you get back."  
  
"Thanks! You're great."  
  
"I know, I know." He smirked pulling her into a hug.  
  
"And conceited too." She chuckled against his chest. "Well, I'm gonna get going. Call me on my cell if you need something."  
  
"K. Bring Luke coffee on your way back!" He yelled after her as she exited.  
  
"I got you hooked!" He hear her say as she departed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory walked into the house where she previously lived. 'should i knock from now on? or can i just walk in?' she thought as she walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. There Lorelei was fiddling with the coffee maker. Lorelei heard her and turned her head to her. She gave her a small smile. "hi Rory." She poured herself some coffee. "Coffee?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." She took the offered cup and followed Lorelei's lead and sat down at the table.  
  
"So..."lorelei began swirrling her coffee in her cup.  
  
"So....." Rory responded. "We gotta talk about this."  
  
"About what?" She played dumb.  
  
"Mom, you know what. I dont wanna be in a fight with you."  
  
"We aren't in a fight. We're in a disagreement."  
  
"And there's a diference?"  
  
Lorelei just nodded. "Okay, maybe I over reacted."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you're my daughter. Only daughter. You just grew up so fast. One minute you're six and learning your times tables and now you're nineteen and living with your wonderful boyfriend that loves you very much."  
  
Rory smiled. "That he does. And I love him."  
  
"I know." Lorelei agreed. "Im fine with it, Ror." she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. That means alot."  
  
"So are we gonna go check out this place or what?" Lorelei asked, back to her old self.  
  
Rory chuckled. "The furnature people are there now, but they can always use a few Gilmore's to bother them!" They got up and ran out of the house.  
  
"Do you think some of them will have their plummer ass cracks sticking out?" Lorelei asked as they climbed into Rory's black Eclipse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHORT CHAPTER, But i'm half way done w/ ten already! 


	10. Coming Through

Chapter Ten:  
  
"Bible-Boy!" Lorelei sang as they walked into the apartment. Tristan emerged through the crowd of movers that were swarming the place putting everything where Tristan had told them to.  
  
He smiled. "Hey guys. So Lorelei like the place?" He asked gesturing around them.  
  
"Me like, me like." She said stepping in further and looking around. "Kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, empty room."  
  
"It's gonna be our study." Rory piped in.  
  
"Oh.. very studious of you." Lorelei grinned. "I really like it guys. Hey is that couch a pull out?" She said an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"No." Rory stated quickly.  
  
"Shucks, I was hoping." Lorelei snapped her fingers. "I really like this place."She said seriously. "And the guys aren't to bad either." She said in a low voice, but one of the men heard and smiled at her before placing an armchair right where they had indicated. "ooh! He heard me!"  
  
"Mom, remember Luke, our coffee provider!"  
  
"I know, but I'm just browsing, not making any purchases!" She said. "I'm gonna go check out some of the rooms." Tristan and Rory nodded as she disapeared.  
  
"Hopfully its not a Gilmore trait to 'browse'." Tristan smirked at his girlfriend.  
  
"Beleive me it's not. I'm a one guy gal!" She said hugging his arm. "Wow, this stuff looks great in here."  
  
"I know! So do you like the arrangement?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be a great interior designer!" she chuckled.  
  
"Lynette Jennings?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the movers had gone and everything was finally in order. Lorelei helped Rory and Tristan put some of the assessories where they told her to and then left, because she was supposed to meet Luke for a dinner date. Rory and Tristan lounged around on their new sofa and watched the television infront of them.  
  
"I could get used to this." He ran his fingers through her long silky hair.  
  
"I think I already am." Rory answered.  
  
"So how'd things go with Lorelei. The talk I mean. Oviously I know the outcome."  
  
"Good, she just said exactly what you said. I'm her little girl and it was hard that I was growing up."  
  
"How is it that I'm always right?" Tristan smirked.  
  
"How is it that you're so pompous?" She shot back and took his hand in her's.  
  
"It's been a long day." Tristan rested his head on her shoulder and shut his eyes.  
  
"That it has, but dont fall asleep."  
  
"Why not?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Cause if you do I wont be able to carry your toned, muscular body to bed, and I wont have the heart to wake you up when you DO fall asleep here, and I dont wanna sleep on the couch our second night here,and I dont wanna sleep in bed with out you." She ratted off while pouting.  
  
He chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get it. He said standing up and looking down at the girl on the couch. He bent down and swept her up in his arms. "Than we'll just have to go to bed now." She squealed as he carried her towards their bedroom and placed her on their bed. He laughed at her and sat down.  
  
"I'll go wash up first!" She jumped up and jogged towards the bathroom. She emerged five minutes later to find Tristan clad in his boxers, sitting on the bed, almost asleep waiting. She smiled and walked over to him before kissing his lips, surprising him. He smiled when she pulled away. "It's your turn!" Rory laughed and moved out of his way. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom. Rory laughed to herself and changed into her P.J.'s before jumping in on her side of the bed and cuddling deep into the sheets, waiting for Tristan to return.  
  
Tristan walked out of the bathroom to find Rory half asleep on the bed. He shut off the lights before climbing in next to her and kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Good night, angel." He whispered into her ear. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too." she answered back and rested her head on his chest.  
  
He smiled in the darkness of their room and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All those summer! NIGHTS!" Rory sang dramaticly into her hair brush while standing infront of Tristan who was seated on the couch, laughing.  
  
He clapped. "That was awsome!" He shut off the television which was playing Grease and pulled her onto his lap. "Thank you for the song."  
  
"Anytime, anytime. No autographs this time." She chuckled and threw her brush on the coffee table before drapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "But I just might give you one, Mr. Dugrey."  
  
"Promise." He said in between kisses.  
  
"Ummhmmm.." she answered. He smiled against her mouth and layed her down on the couch. Her fingers went up his shirt and rubbed around his toned abs.  
  
"You like?" He asked refering to them.  
  
"Me like." Rory nodded with a smiled.  
  
He smirked and pushed a strand of hair our of her face. "me like you too."  
  
She laughed. "Why are we talking like cave people?"  
  
"Rory no like talk like this?" He asked continuing.  
  
"no." she said and crushed her lips to his again.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop, only if you keep doing that." he said with a smile.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
END CHAPTER TEN: SHORTER THAN USUAL SORRY! 11 OUT SOON..... 


	11. A New DuGrey

chapter eleven:  
  
  
  
It was dinner at their house that night and Rory and Tristan were doing their best to cook something up. Lorelei, Luke, Jess, and his girlfriend of three months, Karen were coming over. Rory was nervous and frantic.  
  
"Tristan, what if no one likes the food, or if Luke says something. I mean he owns a diner, he makes this stuff. Oh thank god Sookie's not coming!" Rory said stirring some pasta sause and checking the garlic bread.  
  
"Rory, calm down. It'll be okay. We're not THAT bad of cooks." Tristan rubbed her back before setting the table.  
  
"I dont even know why I brought this up."  
  
"yes, but aren't you curious to meet Jess' girlfriend, Karen, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. I mean this is the longest he's ever dated anyone." Rory took out a few glasses and handed them to Tristan. "besides me. But I only dated him for four weeks."  
  
"See, I myself would like to meet this girl. I mean, someone who whipped Jess into shape. Shit. that's hard."  
  
Rory chuckled. "I know. They're coming in half an hour. Will everything be ready?"  
  
"Yes Rory, calm down."Tristan eased while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "it looks great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys, come on in." Lorelei followed by Luke, Karen, and Jess walked in. Tristan took everyone's coats and put them in the study before rejoining them.  
  
Jess introduced Karen to them and soon everyone was seated at the table to begin the dinner. Everyone started eating and Rory and Tristan observed their reactions closely.  
  
"So what do you think?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's good." Luke nodded and gave his approval. "Very good."  
  
"Yes, Rory, it's great." Karen smiled and gave her approval.  
  
"Thank you." Rory looked down, a sense of releif and excitment clearly shown on her face. Tristan reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it. They exchanged a small smile and continued their dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan were clearing the dessert dishes as the phone in the bedroom rang. Rory excused herself and went to answer it. "Hello." She said, drapping a dish cloth on her arm.  
  
"Hello. This is Rosemary DuGrey, Tristan's mother. Is he in?" She asked politely.  
  
Rory's eyes grew big. What if his mother was calling to tell him to move to Chicago. Would he be able to resist if she pleaded? "Ugh, yeah. Sure. Hold on a moment." Rory cover the mouth peice with her hand and faced the door. "Tristan, come here a second." She yelled.  
  
Tristan too excused himself and made his way to the bedroom. "What's up, Ror?" he asked when he got there a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"It's your mom." Rory said handing him the phone.  
  
He continued to cover the reciever. "How'd she sound. Sad, worried?"  
  
"Polite. That's it." Rory gave him her best answer. He just nodded. Rory squeezed his arm reassuringly and left him alone. She walked back towards their guests and sat down at the table to join them.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Lorelei asked.  
  
Rory looked up and smiled. 'No, everything's just fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan rejoined them five minutes later. Ror glanced at him to try to read his expression to see if anything was wrong. He showed no sign. He just sat down.  
  
"We should really be going." Luke said standing up. He was followed by Lorelei and Jess and karen.  
  
"Yes. Great dinner, thank you guys." Lorelei smiled. "And the cofee was great!" Rory chuckled and they showed them out.  
  
Rory turned to Tristan when the door was closed and locked safely and they walked towards the couch. "So...?" Rory prodded.  
  
"So... she's pregnant." He said simply.  
  
"Pregnant? With your father, or someone else?" Rory asked.  
  
"Its still my father." He looked at his hands and then up at her. "I'm going to be a brother." Tristan looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
Rory smiled back. "Congrats." She hugged him. "He's going to be a great kid."  
  
"Yeah. That's why mom left. She knew she was pregnant. Dad wouldnt like having another kid anyways, and it wasnt the place she wanted to raise it. I'm happy though." He nodded.  
  
"Good. So am I." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
End Chapter Eleven! 


	12. Lane and Jacob

Only a few chapters left!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
A week passed since their big dinner and it was relaxing and uneventful. The two got comfortable to living in their new home and to the purks and not purks of living together.  
  
It was about two o'clock when a knock came to their front door. Rory ran out of the study, where she was studying for a law pre-test she was going to be taking in a few months, and answered the door. Rory poked her head out and came face to face with none other than Lorelei.  
  
"Hey mom! Come on in!" Rory opened the door wider and allowed her to walk in.  
  
"Hey kidd-o. Sorry to just stop by, but I got an invitation to you from Lane Kim." she said handing her an envolope. " I got one too, it's for her wedding. To Jacob Wong." Lorelei nodded at the surprised look she got from her daughter.  
  
"I haven't talked to Lane in such a long time! I can't beleive she's getting married! And to someone who's Korean and that her mother will approve of!" Rory said opening up the invitation.  
  
"Oviously she doesn't know you moved out and with your once enemy." Lorelei folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Wow!" Rory said reading it and motioning for her mother to sit down at the table. "I'll make coffee."  
  
"You are So my daughter! So where's the evil one himself?" Lorelei asked looking around but couldnt see him.  
  
"Oh, he went to the store. We need groceries badly."  
  
"You're starting to live like me! If it wouldn't be for luke, I dont know how we would have lived all these years. How do you do it? Live so far away from him." She shook her head disbeleiveingly.  
  
"I dunno. We manage." Rory chuckled and handed Lorelei a cup of coffee.  
  
Just then Tristan burst into the doors, holding about six bags full of groceries. Rory rushed to help him and they unloaded.  
  
"Hey Lorelei." He smiled.  
  
"Hey Bible Boy. Buy anything good?"  
  
"Just the essentials."  
  
Rory pulled out a box of twinkies, twizzlers, chocolate, hot chocolate, lots of coffee, milk, a loaf of bread, and some pudding. "Yup, all the essentials." She laughed and put the stuff away.  
  
"All we need." Tristan said grabbing a twizzler and handing one to Lorelei.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You would" Rory laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you think? Lane Kim's getting married." Rory said as she and Tristan layed in bed late at night.  
  
"We're gonna go."  
  
"It's in Florida where she lives, Tristan."  
  
"We're gonna go. She was your best friend. And we can get to go on another vacation!" He said moving her tank top strap and kissing her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"I never thought of it like that. Okay we're going!" She smiled and put the invitation down on the nightstand.  
  
"Great." He said pulling her body closer to his and her giggling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LANE!!!!!" Rory ran to her old bestfriend and they jumped up and down while hugging.  
  
"Rory! How long has it been!?!?!" She looked over at Tristan. "OOH! You brought him!! He's cute! Keep him!" She whispered as he walked their way smiling.  
  
"Well, hello. You must be Lane Kim." He said smiling as they shook hands.  
  
"That I am. Tristan?" He nodded. "Well, I am happy to have you both here! Coffee?" Lane asked as they entered her house that she shared with Jacob and sat down in the living room. Rory and Tristan had flown up a few days early and Lane insisted they stop in for a visit.  
  
They were seated on the plush couches while Lane and Rory went on and on catching up. Tristan and Jacob laughed to eachother at the girls' enthusiasm. "So how was your flight?" Jacob asked when the girls again realized that the guys were still there.  
  
"Good. Very smooth flight." Tristan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and lots and lots of coffee!" Rory laughed.  
  
"You're just as I remember you!" Lane smiled and wiggled her finger at Rory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan made there way to the beach, clad in their bathing suits and towels, hung on their arms. They found a spot a fair distance from the ocean and sat down on their blanket.  
  
"First you bring me to New york and now Florida, boy I'm liking this!" Rory smiled as she rubbed sun tan lotion on her arms and legs. "Hey, get my back!" She tossed the bottle towards him and he caught it in one hand. He moved behind her and rubbed the lotion on.  
  
"You know I'm liking this too." He squirted the coconut scented lotion in his hands and rubbed it in circles on her back. When he was finally through, he threw the bottle back into their carrying back and pulled Rory's back against his chest. "Did you ever think that Lane would marry before you?" Tristan asked watching the kids splashing around in the water.  
  
"Well, yes and no. See I really actually thought that she would one day end up marrying Henry. You know from Chilton."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"But then when they broke up and he found another girl, I really didn't know. Why such a question?" She asked turning her head upwards to look him in the face.  
  
He shurgged. "No reason. I was just wondering. Thats all." He kissed her nose and she turned back to the water smiling.  
  
"ill take that." She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned in him more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding chapel was beautiful. It was nicely decorated with light purple flowers and there were so many quests. Mostly all Korean, Jacob, oviously had a big family, because his side of the chapel was full with hardly a space open. Lane's was slightly less filled up. The four bridesmaids were dressed in purple dresses that were gorgeous. And Lane. She was beautiful. Her hair was pinned up nicely with some curls falling down and her white dress was marvelous with a long train. Rory had tears in her eyes during the reception.  
  
Rory leaned over to Tristan. "If mom could have come, she would have loved this." She whispered.  
  
He took her hand in his and nodded. "I bet she would."  
  
After the reception everyone was walking out and greeting the newly married couple at the entrance of the church. When Tristan and Rory got to them, Lane hugged Rory tightly.  
  
"I'm married Ror!"  
  
"I know!" She exclaimed. "Congrats."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"So we go to the wedding reception in two hours?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yup." Lane nodded smiling.  
  
"Okay, well we're going to go and let you two get to the rest of your visitors, we'll see you at the hall."  
  
"Okay Rory. See you later!" They all said their goodbyes and they left to go back to the hotel.  
  
THE NEXT ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS WILL END IT 


End file.
